Fitting The Profile
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: An impatient Castle gives Beckett unexpected insight into the workings of the male profiling system. Bit fluffy I guess, lots of teasing and Castle being immature as usual. Post Watershed but before the Season 6 premiere. Caskett fic. One-shot for now.


**This fic is set between Seasons 5 and 6.**

Castle had his head laid on the table; his cheek was squished against the warm wooden surface as he sighed indignantly. He watched the minutes tick slowly by as he waited impatiently, his boredom was beginning to become overpowering as he had given up trying to play chess with himself 15 minutes ago. It turns out chess isn't nearly as entertaining if you know exactly what your opponent is going to do. Castle considered calling Alexis at her stay in the Hamptons, but remembered telling him that his mother and Alexis were going out to dinner and wouldn't be back till late. He stood up, the chair legs grating against the floor; he sauntered over to the bathroom door, bringing his face close to the oak he let out a laboured huff of exasperation.

The door swung open and hit the wall. Kate Beckett's face was an inch from Castle's, "Yes?"

Castle smiled tentatively, "So, can we go now?" He looked at his watch for extra effect, "It starts in 10 minutes and I've been looking to rubbing how rich I am now in Mike Harding's face for the past month. I hated that guy in High school. Pompous Jackass."

Beckett ignored Castle's little declaration, supressing the urge to recall what he was like when they first met, "Yes we can. I've just got to get my phone." Beckett strode past him, that when Castle noticed her outfit, "What I don't understand is why you're bringing me?"

"Money's not the only thing I intend to rub in his face." Castle grinned restfully.

Beckett rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a skin-tight, knee length, backless, deep blue number. Castle's eyes bore into the backs of her long, slender legs as she reached the nightstand, picking up her phone.

"Wow," Castle breathed, a little too loudly. Hearing him and sensing his intense gaze, she spun to face him with an accusing yet amused look. Castle quickly moved his gaze to his wrists, pretending to be fiddling with the right cuff-link on his blue suit.

Beckett folded her arms and bit her tongue, "Castle, were you staring at my butt?"

Castle gasped, standing up, and clasping a hand to his chest, "Of course not." It was clear he had inherited none of his mother's acting skill.

Beckett's eyes narrowed disbelievingly.

Castle cracked under gaze; he let loose a smug smile, "I was staring at your legs. Totally different. Couldn't help myself. I'm a leg guy."

Beckett frowned, moving back over toward where he was sitting at the end of the bed, "A leg guy?" She bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Yeah, you know!" Castle exclaimed, looked at her as if it were obvious, "Every guy has that one feature that if it's nice it really … you know..."

Beckett raised a quizzical brow, hers arms still folded.

"… Turn them on. Used to think I was a boobs kind of guy, but no. It was legs all along." Castle wiggled his eyebrows comically, his eyes shining with laughter.

Beckett cocked her head, "Really?" She drew out the word slowly and sarcastically.

"Yes." Castle nodded, "I mean, Esposito's a nice butt sort of guy. Name one girl he's dated who hasn't got a nice butt?"

"You're never gonna believe this Castle but I actually never really thought to check the consistency of the niceness of Espos' girlfriend's rear ends." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah well, they all had nice butts, but don't ever tell Lanie I said that." His face fell, "I hate to think all the tips for pulling off the perfect murder she's collected over the years." Castle gulped and stared off into the non-existent distance dramatically.

"My lips are sealed, Castle." Beckett took a small step toward him, she didn't like to admit it but she was a little intrigued by this new insight into the male mind, "And I suppose you've profiled Ryan as well?"

Castle leaned back into the armchair, "Faces, he's kind of a hopeless romantic our Ryan."

Beckett pictured Jenny's face in her mind for a moment, then nodded, "I can see that. Just out of curiosity, how many categories are there exactly?"

"Four, mainly," Castle held up if hand to count them off on his fingers, "Legs, butt, boobs and face. Some guys have weird ones though."

"Like what?" Beckett frowned; she was stood right in front of him now, her legs against his knees.

Castle made a face, "Like necks, or hair."

Beckett breathed out through her nose slowly, "Hair I get actually, but necks, yeah that's a little bit weird."

Noticing her proximity, Castle's expression changed, slipping into his apprehensively intimate gaze. He leant forward, using the arms of the chair to stand so that he was only a few centimetres opposite her, "You know," He said slowly, "I'm sure nothing would go amiss if we got to the party an hour or so late." Castle bit his lip and placed his hands round her waist.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Castle?"

Castle pursed his lips, "That depends, is it working?"

Beckett smiled, placing a hand on the back of his neck; she leant toward him, her eyes closed. Just as lips were about to touch she stopped, he eyes snapping open "No."

He almost pouted as she walked away toward the front door. He complained as he helped her don her coat, "You're a terrible tease, Katherine Beckett."

"I just don't want you messing with my dress Castle. Plus, if I'd let you peel me out of it then we both know we'd never get to this thing."

A thought occurred to Castle suddenly, "Yeah. Why does it take so long for girls to get ready to go out anyway?"

Beckett buttoned up her coat as Castle picked his off its hook, "We're trying to get the make-up on both sides of our face to match." She stated.

Castle nodded, he guessed that kind of made sense, anyway there was something else on his mind, "And will there be any peeling later Detective, or should I say Agent now?" Castle said with mock seriousness, he raised an eyebrow hopefully.

She left him hanging for a second, "Maybe if you're good?" Beckett teased icily as she opened the front door and sauntered out.

"I'll take that as a yes." Castle muttered gleefully to himself, he closed the front door behind him and walked after her with a spring in his step.

**Just a little one to pass the time. Can you guys tell me if you want a one-shot of the reunion party as well? Just so I know if it's worth doing. :)**

**Also I'm a little worried about characterisation. So if you think I did a bad or good job of capturing these two can you tell me. First Castle fic so some pointers would be great. Thanks you guys! **


End file.
